Goruru
Goruru '''(a.k.a. '''Gorl) is one of the bosses that appears in all installments of the Patapon series. It is the final boss of Patapon 1, as the demon that Queen Kharma and the Zigotons gave everything to it, even their souls, to stop the Patapons from finding "IT" at Earthend. It is first seen in the level, Servant of Darkness. It was a difficult battle, but the armies of the Almighty managed to defeat it. In the second game, Gorl returns as an optional boss that can be fought in the Patagate after obtaining its egg from a fight with Garuru (a.k.a. Garl), its stronger relative specifically his cousin. Both Gorl and Garl are from the Demon Family, a group that can shift between multiple powerful forms-a bipedal Dragon, Beast or other forms. Despite its power, Patapon 2 reveals that Garl is merely a servant to the vast Great Demons of the Underworld. Goruru's look is nastier than Garuru; however, Garuru is harder to beat than Goruru. In Patapon 3, Gorl is much stronger and is fought as a rare boss that can be found in Volcano Zone of the Lazy Demon. Dragon Form Attacks Dark Fireball Holding its left hand in front of it, Goruru forms a ball of dark purple fire, which it tosses at the Patapons. In Patapon 1, Goruru waits before tossing the ball of fire. The damage is minor, but sets your Patapons alight. The Chaka Chaka song will minimize most damage, but the PonPata song (or the DonDon song, in Patapon 2 and 3) can avoid it altogether. Also, in Patapon 2 and 3, the DonChaka song will clear any status effects that may have been acquired. Lightning Sacrifice Crouching down and pulling its left hand back and drumming its fingers, Goruru picks up a Patapon and retreats. Soon after, lightning zaps the unlucky victim, utterly obliterating it. In Patapon, the trapped Patapon is completely destroyed, but in Patapon 2, the cap is left. Gorl will very often pick up your strongest Patapon, especially your Hero. The DonDon or PonPata songs will avoid this attack, and a ChakaChaka song can free trapped Patapons as well (also giving your army a free hit or two as Gorl stomps in frustration). If your army can deal damage quickly, its possible to stagger Gorl so that he drops your Patapon, so Tondenga is a good choice (if he hadn't been picked up). A quick way to do it is to use fire weapons, Hero Robopons, and powerful Mahopons. Its quite possible to reduce the damage from 9999 to a lower one if your Patapon/Hero has high damage and critical resistance but, your Patapon will still get killed. Freezing Wind In Patapon 2, Goruru will occasionally use Garuru's Freezing Wind after it reaches Level 10. Goruru will move his head up and down before flapping its wings to blow away Patapons, and possibly freeze them. This attack does no damage at all. Goruru will usually follow it up with Dark Fireball. Using the DonChaka song will help thaw, or prevent your Patapons from getting frozen. Beast Transformation This isn't really an attack, because it won't harm your Patapons or inflict any nasty status effects. After taking heavy damage, Goruru falls back for a second, stomach twitching. Its eye slowly switches from its head stalk to its stomach, turning Goruru into Beast form. When Goruru is transforming, it best to attack it because it won't be able to fight back. Hit it mostly with fire weapons when given a chance. However, melee Patapons like Robopons and Tatepons can't attack. Beast Form Attacks Dark Embers Goruru lowers its head with its stalk facing DOWN, tighten its eyes, shake its wings, and release small embers from its mouth. This attack does minor-moderate damage, but may put Patapons to sleep. The PonPata or DonDon songs will avoid this attack with some ease. If you can't avoid this, use DonChaka. Rush Tackle Goruru will go backwards, pull off a weird face, and then rush towards your Patapons. This attack does major-fatal damage. The PonPata song will avoid this attack if your timing is just right, but in Patapon 2, the DonDon song will easily and obviously avoid this attack. Freezing Barflaser In Patapon 2 Patagate Fight, Goruru will use Garuru's barflaser attack usually when it is Level 10 or above. However, on rare occasions Goruru will use Garuru's barflaser attack even at level 1, though this is significantly less common then when it is at higher levels. Goruru lowers his head with its stalk facing UP, widens its eyes, and releases a massive blue laser from its jaws. The damage is high, probably fatal and any Patapons who had survived. The DonDon song is the only thing that will work! Under any circumstances, DO NOT confuse it with Dark Embers! To avoid this, Goruru looks more relaxed while doing this attack. Dragon Transformation After taking heavy damage, Goruru will fall down for a second and, after a minute, its eye will switch from its stomach back to its head stalk, and Gorl will resume attacking in Dragon Form. Trivia *In Patapon 1, Goruru was used to call Gorl, however it was changed to Goruru on Patapon 2 and has remained as Goruru ever since. *Goruru is a servant of Garuru, while Garuru is a servant of Black Hoshipon. *Goruru is in Patapon 3. He is a rare boss at the Volcano Zone of the Lazy Fiend. *Goruru and Garuru's attacks are the same but Garuru's attacks deal higher damage than of Goruru. *Goruru's eyes (during his Dragon Transformation) are plain green and the pupils are black; however, in its beast form, Goruru's eyes are yellow and it has a black circle. The black circle is circling around the irises and pupils. *In Patapon 2 the best class when fighting this boss is Toripon class. *Goruru is weak with fire.So when fighting him, use fire weapons. *Avoid ground contact with this boss, especially with Shield Classes. *For some reason, after Goruru kills a Patapon with the Lightning Sacrifice, it waves its hand slightly. The purpose of this is probably because it didn't want its hand to be burned. *Goruru (along with Garuru) has the longest death animation then Dettankarmen's death animation at 2nd. *In Patapon 3 you can actually gain EXP from Goruru even if you are level 32+. Althought amount gained isn't that much. *In Patapon 3, since Goruru is classified as Demon, items such as the Sonic Demonslayer, Silver Murzephone or normal items with H enhancement are highly effective against him. *The picture above has Goruru in his bipedal-dragon form while having his stomach in beast form, there are also other pictures with both his dragon form eyes and beast form eyes on. *While Goruru/Garuru is changing forms. It is attackable but only ranged units like yumipon are yaripon can reach it. Melee units will swing their weapons but not reach the monster. *In some cases, you can kill him in his Dragon Form. His death animation will just step back a few times, reaching out his arms to the sky and then falling to the ground. Videos thumb|left|300pxthumb|left|500px|Patapon 3 Legendary Fiend Gorl Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 1 Enemies Category:All-Game Boss Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Rare Boss Category:Patapon 2 Enemies